Character Idea/Black Panther/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a FranceSwitzerland Character Idea. Just Like Chadwick Boseman. Dark Skin, black hair and pale face. When you click on the Power Button he will get his Black Panther Suit. Now he can walk very fast and very high jump. Power Shots Black Panther has 2 Power Shot and 1 Counter Attack. Claws Shot (Ground Shot) Black Panther will hit with his claws the ground. There will come in the ground some bumps. Where the opponent stand there will come a very high bump. The Bumps goes after 2 seconds away. When the bumps are gone, Black Panther will throw the ball horizontally to the opponent. If the opponent touch the ball without countering, the opponent will be taken by Black Panther and is smashed away for 4 seconds. Black Panther has a great possibilite to score. This Power Shot is very good. It's very hard to counter because the opponent is in the air yet, when Black Panther throws the ball. Vibranium shot (Air Shot) On the Side of Black Panther will Wakanda (Black Panther is the king of Wakanda) appear. Black Panther will sit on his throne. Black Panther will pick up a piece of Vibranium. Later he will throw it to the opponent. In the air the piece of Vibranium split up in 5 pieces. One piece has the ball. The opponent must choose which piece of Vibranium has the ball. It's hard to find out which piece of Vibranium has the ball. On the beginning Black Panther stops the ball in the Vibranium. You must good view in which piece the ball stays. But this is nearly hard because the ball rotates in the air and splits up later. This Power Shot is very good and almost impossible to counter. Running Black Panther Shot (Counter Attack) On the side of Black Panther will Wakanda (The place where Black Panther lives) appears again. Black Panther will again sit on his throne. Black Panther stand up. After 0,5 seconds Black Panther will run very fast to the opponent. The opponent must kick Black Panther away. The opponent has 3 seconds to kick the Black Panther away. When this not succeed Black Panther will pick up the opponent and throw him away in a cage. The opponent is in the cage for 4 seconds. Black Panther now has a open possibilite to score. When the opponent succceed to kick the Black Panther away for 3 seconds, Black Panther will walk backwards and runs very fast to the opponent. The opponent now must try to kick the Black Panther. When this not succeed the opponent of Black Panther will also throw in a cage. This is a very good Counter Attack, because it's very long and you must do a lot to stop it. Unlock Requirements Win against Black Panther 10 times in the Minor League Final. Costume Black Panther wears a Black Panther Costume. At the 4 second there will come a real Black Panther (Black Panther isn't a real Black Panther) out of the Costume. The Black Panther runs fast to the opponent. The opponent must jump over the Black Panther to dont't touch it. When your jump isn't full upgraded you can't stop this Costume. When you touch the Black Panther you will be eaten and your are a skeleton for 3 seconds. Trivia *Black Panther is a famous Marvel Superhero. Black Panther was a member of the Avengers and a helper of the Fantastic Four. *Wakanda is a homestead of Black Panther. Also Black Panther is the king of Wakanda *Vibranium is the substance of the Black Panther suit. The Shield of Captain America is also made from Vibranium. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland